Having Seen this Place Before
by CassBlake
Summary: COMPLETE It was a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, what was its significance to Harry Potter, and why is he drawn to this particular place so many years later?


"Having Seen this Place Before"  
By C.K. Blake  
  
It was a small clearing obscured by trees, the lake was a couple of dozen feet away and the castle far enough away to be considered almost a part of a dream, or was it the clearing that was the dream?  
  
The dark haired young man, with the startling green eyes, felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward for a moment at having seen this place before both in his dreams and his memories. He sighed and leaned against his favorite tree, a rowan, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He took in a deep breath, the smells and familiarity of the clearing returning to his senses, bringing up the memories. How long had it been? Five years. How much could everything change in five years? The young man knew the answer, and it was heartbreaking. Five years was five lifetimes to him.  
  
He allowed himself to slide down the trunk of the tree until he was sprawled on the ground back braced against the tree, head lost in memories. He let his head fall forward into his hands. Those had been days of discovery, of the innocence of first blossoming love. It had been miraculous.  
  
He wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the optimistic, hopeful boy he had been. He was a man hardened by experience, and by tragedy. He swallowed back the emotion and tilted his head back, his hair snagging on the rough bark of the rowan's trunk.  
  
"It was life times ago. It's over, there is no going back, and there is no getting him back," he scolded himself. "Remember, he ran away."  
  
His eyes burned, and he felt as though he were choking. "He ran away from everything. The war. His father. Me. Why did he leave me? Why didn't he come back after the war?"  
  
There was a sound, a twig breaking close by. The young man's back stiffened in readiness, unsure of whatever was out there, but wary because he was within the outer most edges of the Forbidden Forrest on the Hogwarts' grounds. After a few minutes passed he relaxed, settling back against the rowan, and that was when the phantoms entered the clearing.  
  
----------  
  
The angry boy stalked across the grounds blindly, unable to see where he was going. He just knew that he had to get away, go anywhere as long as no one found him. His friends, they tried too hard to understand. They wanted him to try to find happiness to know love. They always asked if he had a girl. They didn't seem to understand that anyone who got close to him was in danger. And he refused to put anyone in danger if he could help it. He'd had crushes, that was common of every boy his age, but he couldn't pursue it.  
  
And lately his dreams had been changing. His old school crushes from fourth and fifth year were fading from his mind as a more pressing infatuation took over. An infatuation that was dangerous with cool gray eyes and acid flowing through his veins. And the infatuation oddly enough was not a girl, but was a boy, and it felt right, it felt attainable.  
  
He thought it had been attainable, that was before the incident. It had been during Double Potions, and he'd been partnered with the boy who'd taken over his dreams. They were bitter rivals, sworn enemies, and it was dangerous to pair up Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in any situation, especially one involving highly volatile and complicated potions. Still Professor Severus Snape had done the unthinkable and paired them together.  
  
At first they'd worked in silence, Harry cutting the dove's heart and Draco grinding the wolf's bane and garlic into a fine powder using a mortar and pestle. The cauldron was brewing as it was meant to be brewing and then the knife Harry was using slipped. He didn't really notice the cut, as he was too busy stealing glances at his partner. Draco had just added the garlic and wolf's bane into the cauldron, and as the directions entailed Harry added the dove's heart.  
  
The potion was meant to curve passion, seeing as to how the wolf's bane repelled the love properties of the dove's heart. However there was an extra ingredient added to the potion. Harry Potter's blood. The blood of the person doing the brewing reversed the effects of the wolf's bane and made the potion one of the most potent of love potions imaginable. The final ingredients were sprigs of baby's breath and a root from a rowan to bind together the ingredients and strengthen the potion.  
  
At the end of class once the potions were finished, Snape planned to cast a charm on the partner that volunteered to test the potion, a charm which would have the effect of making the person feel passion towards their partner, and the potion would immediately repel the volunteer against their partner, rendering the charm broken and the effects of the potion would wear off within the hour. He expected to send a few students off to the hospital wing and had already sent Madame Pomfrey extra stores of antidotes to all of the poisons he could think of. He thought that wisest considering he'd boldly gone where few other teachers had dared before, he'd paired his precious Slytherins with the loathsome Gryffindors.  
  
The pair that interested him the most consisted of Potter and Malfoy. They had hardly spoken, but they had finished their potion in record time and by the looks of it, the concoction was perfect. They would only know for certain when the potion was tested.  
  
The time came to test the potions and to Snape's surprise Malfoy was the first to volunteer. "I want to be the first to experience the effects of this love charm and the immediate repulsion of my potion. That away Potter can know what it is to possess a moment of a Malfoy's affection and then live with the cold rejection that will immediately follow that moment of bliss. Besides Potty's been giving me funny looks all class."  
  
"We can do without the commentary Mr. Malfoy. Now the potion if you please?" Snape said.  
  
Malfoy took a vial of the potion he and Harry had prepared and brought it to the front of the class. He handed the vial to Snape and then waited as the potions master cast the charm. Suddenly the room wasn't as dark or as dank as it usually was. There was warmth. He turned to the table at the front of the classroom. The table where he'd sat at moments before and saw the dark haired boy with the bright green eyes hidden behind glasses. Malfoy walked over to the table oblivious of the stares and gawking students in the room. He noticed the dark haired boy look him and then saw how his mouth fell open in shock when Malfoy sat down and began a light conversation with him. Finally Malfoy got brave enough to reach for the boy's hand.  
  
"Harry, why are you acting as if this is the first conversation we've ever had?" Draco Malfoy asked softly.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Snape stepped in feeling that Malfoy had suffered enough humiliation for one day and told the gray-eyed boy with platinum blond hair to drink the vial he'd given him. Draco looked at Snape in suspicion, but with an encouraging nod from Harry took the vial and downed the contents in one swift gulp. There was a collected gasp from the students as Draco shook himself and blinked a couple of times. They all wondered what insults would come pouring from the Slytherin's mouth when the potion started taking effect.  
  
The insults never came however. Instead Draco stood up, grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and before Snape could step in (anticipating a fight) Draco leaned in, quick as a viper, and pressed his lips hard against Harry's. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins watched in horror as the Slytherin Prince wrapped his arms around the Boy Who Lived and kissed him desperately. A Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, fainted cold when Harry opened his mouth and Malfoy deepened the kiss with his tongue.  
  
When Snape finally got over the shock of seeing the former archenemies snogging in his class, he pried the two apart and that was when he noticed the small fresh cut on Potter's finger. He looked from the disappointed Draco Malfoy to the cut on Potter's finger and realized immediately what had gone wrong. Horror charged in a cold wave up his spine.  
  
"Potter, I recall specifically saying that if you were wounded at any time in the brewing of this potion that you were to come to me immediately. I expect seventh years to be able to follow safety guidelines by informing me of any injuries. Your failure at following my instructions is beyond repair. You bloody numbskull! Did you do this on purpose?!" Snape spat.  
  
Harry lightly ran his fingers across his lips and startled, looked up at Snape. "What are you talking about? I wasn't injured. If anything your precious Slytherin was the one grabbing me and initiating a snog. I was only trying to breathe!"  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's hand and held up the injured digit in cruel, twisted triumph. "And what do you call this Potter? When did you cut yourself? Have you any idea what you've done?!"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
An insane light lit up the potion master's black eyes.  
  
"You bleeding idiot! The blood of the brewer of this potion when added to the potion counters the wolf's bane. The potion becomes corrupted and results in the most potent love potion ever brewed, and there is no undoing it. Our young Master Malfoy will always be drawn to you! Why do I even bother with instruction? I would have expected this from Longbottom! I thought you were revered as having a bit of sense, and now Mr. Malfoy will forever suffer the consequences of your carelessness!" Snape snarled.  
  
Harry chanced a quick glance at his best friends. He noticed the shock and disgust on Ron's face, and the look of horror on Hermione's face. Hermione's expression told him all he needed to know. He was in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
"There is nothing you can do?" Harry asked, and at Snape's enraged expression Harry snapped. All of his common sense shut down, and caution was tossed to the wind. "Then why did you have us brew such a temperamental bloody potion?! This is your doing! It's not mine. I might have had an accident, but you're the one that had us brew the bloody poison. It's not all my fault! And Malfoy volunteered to drink it. He knew there were risks involved! You're a right bastard as well as a greasy git!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron gasped together.  
  
A vein in Snape's neck bulged in his anger. He glared at Harry and then looked at the rest of the students. "All of you, bottle your potions, label them with your names, and put them on my desk. I want an essay, forty inches long, on the properties of dragon's blood and phoenix ash by next Monday. That is all class dismissed! You Potter will be coming with me and Mr. Malfoy to see the headmaster."  
  
When the last of the students left Snape made a grab for Harry's arm to make sure the boy accompanied him to the headmaster when Harry made a run for it. He bolted from the classroom, then the dungeons, and finally out of the castle and as far as he could get. That was how he found himself in a clearing with his back pressed against a rowan, because without the support he was barely able to stand. He took a deep breath and felt the air rushing out of his lungs as a twig snapped nearby. He was too tired to make a dash for the underbrush. Whatever was coming wouldn't have to look too hard to find one Harry James Potter.  
  
Noticing the trembling of the bushes Harry reached instinctively for his wand and braced himself for whatever was about to come after him. He took another deep breath and let it out in a hiss when someone emerged from the bushes, someone with piercing gray eyes and silvery blond hair. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the boy, unsure of what to say. Here was the boy from his fantasies, the one he'd been dreaming about for so long, and now the boy liked him. Liked him because of a potion. Harry looked at the ground as his face burned with shame and embarrassment.  
  
He looked up with a start when he felt the palm of a warm hand lightly brush his cheek. Before he could stop himself he was leaning into the hand. The blond boy stepped closer, the warmth of his body radiating against Harry's.  
  
"It was because of the potion," the boy whispered softly. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I didn't even realize I cut myself. I should have felt something. You'll be attracted to me, against your will, for the rest of your life. Why aren't you angry? Where are your insults Malfoy?" Harry asked edgily.  
  
"Insults? We've had six years of insults Harry. Besides my name is Draco," Malfoy answered and then smiled. "I liked our conversation, the one we had before Snape made me drink that bitter brew of ours. He never said it would taste so bad. Father always said the poor sod was shotty at charms. Guess he was right for once."  
  
Harry shook his head, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "What?!"  
  
"Oh, come on Potter, that little infatuation charm Snape did was a poor attempt. He's a bit 'rusty' as muggles would say. You weren't the only one stealing glances. I just thought I'd live it up while I had the chance, and then I drank the potion." Draco sighed. "It was supposed to make me loathe you, hate you like I'm supposed to. But what do you go and do Potter? You corrupt it with your blood and now I'll never be rid of you. Funny, it turned out how I hoped it would. Now I finally have the excuse I needed to protect you and to snog you without mercy whenever I please. I've always been a disappointment to Father anyway. Perhaps I'll finally be disowned."  
  
Draco moved in closer to Harry, and Harry pressed in closer against the tree. The blond had the advantage though. Soon his lips pressed to Harry's again, his tongue darting forward, demanding that Harry give in. Finally Harry couldn't fight it anymore. He opened his mouth to Draco's probing tongue and met the blond's tongue with his own and both moaned as they fought for dominance, and finally parted for breath.  
  
"Thank you," the blond said as he drew in a ragged breath.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the rowan behind him. "For what?" he asked.  
  
"Freedom. I'll always be here for you. I will protect you. Even at the cost of my own life. What are you going to do with me Potter? Now that you have me so. Exclusively?"  
  
Harry lowered his and his green eyes met grey ones. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"The question," Draco answered softly as he leaned toward Harry's ear and breathed, "Is what do you want from me?"  
  
A shiver raced up Harry's spine and Draco noticed the reaction. "Jumpy, are you, Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said and then sighed. "Draco, this isn't right, it's not real."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. He grabbed Harry and shoved him to the ground. Harry landed on his back, and before Harry could say anything or reach his wand, Draco put a binding spell on Harry's arms and legs. Harry's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"What that bloody hell is this Malfoy?" Harry's voice rose in panic.  
  
Draco smirked. "Poor, poor Harry. A bit scared are you?"  
  
Harry glared up at him. "Not of you."  
  
"Good," Draco said and then he was on the ground, leaning over Harry, and then his lips were locked with Harry's once again.  
  
Soon he was pulling off Harry's robes and trailing his lips down Harry's throat, his fingers threading through Harry's wild dark hair. Under the robes Harry had on an old sweater and a pair of jeans. Draco removed the sweater with a flick of his wand and drank in the sight of Harry's lean muscled body. Draco had Harry straddled beneath him. The dark haired boy struggled as much as it was possible without the use of his arms and legs, but found that his attempts were futile and was soon giving in to Draco's kisses, until he was struggling to meet the blond boy's warm pale mouth.  
  
Draco leaned down, his lips brushing Harry's ear. "Now Harry if I remove the binding charm will you fight me or are you going to give in."  
  
"I never give in, Malfoy," Harry spat and then bucked up against Malfoy.  
  
"No. You wouldn't. Try that again though and you'll have to deal with the consequences, ready or not," Malfoy teased, and then pressed his growing arousal against Potter's thigh.  
  
Malfoy smirked and then leaned down his lips brushing Harry's ear again. "Finite Incantatum."  
  
With that the binding spell was broken. Suddenly the tables turned. Harry waited for Malfoy to shift his weight and then he made his move. Within a second he had Malfoy pinned beneath him. Malfoy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and felt anger and desire well up inside of him. He wanted to wipe that smirk of Malfoy's handsome face. Quick as a viper he darted down and pressed his lips against Draco's, and his tongue demanded a response. Draco tried to shift their bodies so he would be on top, but Harry was strong enough to keep the blond boy beneath him. Harry grabbed Draco's robes and yanked them off and that was followed by Draco's dark green cashmere sweater. Harry tossed the sweater somewhere behind him and ran his hands down Draco's pale lean muscled chest.  
  
Draco's hands ran down Harry's chest, pausing at the edge of his jeans. Draco's long deft fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's pants. The blond slid his hand into Harry's jeans and stroked him, pleased at the growl that elicited from Harry's throat. Harry dipped down and kissed the blond and then mirrored the blond's actions, undoing his pants and slipping his hand beneath the waistband.  
  
Soon the two were completely undressed, the small clearing littered in their clothing, and neither of them really caring as they lost themselves in the touch and sensations of each other. Their mouths and bodies interlocking as they fulfilled the passions of their dreams.  
  
When both were tired and spent the pair lay on their backs in the grass, Harry resting his head against Draco's shoulder while Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's ribcage. Draco leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's hair.  
  
Harry could feel the chuckle building in Draco's chest as the laugh went up through Draco's throat and finally filled the clearing. Harry turned his head and looked upward to see Draco's expression. Confusion was evident in his eyes. Harry reached around blindly for his glasses. Where had they gotten to? Finally his fingers found them and he replaced them on their perch on his nose.  
  
Draco noticed the confusion on Harry's face and laughed again. "I like it when you fight Harry. You're so passionate, and I like that. I like that a lot."  
  
"What was this Draco?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"The first of many encounters. You'll want me again," Draco answered and then smiled, a real smile. "How long have you wanted me Harry? How long have I haunted your dreams?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but does it matter?"  
  
"Yes, it does," Draco whispered. "Because after all of this, I would die for you, and I would kill for you. This is real, and it feels right. I've been lying to myself for too long. I know that is something that is natural to a Slytherin, but I never thought that was something that could be attributed to a Gryffindor. You're mine Potter, and I protect what I treasure most. I'll always be with you, even if you don't recognize me."  
  
----------  
  
"Damn you, Draco! Where did you go?!" the dark haired boy shouted, and allowed his head to fall back into his hands. "You said you'd always be with me! I've looked for you. Where have you been you lying bastard! You ran away, you left me, and you never bothered to come back! Not even after the war. Coward! I thought the potion made it nearly impossible for you to leave me."  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the bushes rustling. He looked toward the way he'd come and smiled when he noticed a white cat walk into the clearing. The animal walked up to him and brushed its head against his hand. Harry sighed and then snatched his hand back when the cat nipped his finger.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
The cat jumped into Harry's lap and then its gray eyes met Harry's green ones. Harry looked into the cat's eyes and could have sworn the animal was smirking at him. Harry brought his hand close to the animal and gently stroked it. The cat began to purr.  
  
"You're hot and cold, a lot like an old friend of mine," Harry said.  
  
The cat looked up at Harry as if to say, "Oh, really?"  
  
Harry laughed at the cat's expression and with that the cat leapt out of Harry's lap. It sat down in the middle of the clearing and then something happened. It began to grow and change shape until a lean muscled young man with shoulder length platinum blond hair and gray eyes sat in its place. The blond man looked over at the dark haired man leaning against the rowan.  
  
The dark haired man looked as though he were in shock, with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. The blond raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I've always been with you Harry. I didn't lie. You just never recognized me. That can sometimes happen when you're a shape changer. I never left you, and I never ran away. I've just kept my distance, and it's been hard," Draco spoke softly and drew closer to the dark haired man. He reached out to Harry, but dropped his hand at the dark haired man's expression.  
  
"If you've been with me all that bloody time then why didn't you reveal yourself sooner? Why have you waited so long? Did you like seeing me wasting my time worrying about you, wondering if you were even alive? Selfish bastard!"  
  
Draco glared at Harry and shook his head in disbelief. "If they knew what I was they would have recruited me as a spy. I kept it a secret so I could stay with you! After the war I didn't know how to tell you, and you didn't seem to want me back because all you could do was bitch and moan over how much of a coward I'd been at having left you! Who do you think was the rat that chewed through your ropes that night you were tied in the dungeons in Malfoy Manner? Who was the owl that took your letter of information to Dumbledore? Who was the cat that you found scratching at your door, that you've kept for the past four years?! I've always been with you! I told you I would never leave you, and I never have!"  
  
"Why reveal yourself now? Look at all of the time we've lost," Harry spat.  
  
"Don't say that!" Draco growled and then he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pinned him against the rowan. "I was willing to die for you and I killed my own father for you. I wanted to wait until I knew you felt the same about me!"  
  
"And what do you feel Draco?" Harry asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"You know how I feel. You feel the same way," Draco snapped.  
  
Harry broke his gaze and turned his face away from Draco. "I never had trouble with the words. I could tell you that I loved you. You never once said it."  
  
"Did I have to?"  
  
"I wanted you to," Harry said softly.  
  
Draco let go of Harry's shoulders and then took Harry's chin in his hand, forcing Harry to look at him. Draco pressed his lips hungrily against Harry's and with his tongue demanded that Harry return the kiss. Harry gave in and soon the two were panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Some things don't change Potter," Draco whispered huskily as he caught his breath.  
  
"I won't give in."  
  
"Good," Draco answered, and then kissed Harry again. When he relented and let the dark haired man up for air he said, "I like it when you fight, Harry." 


End file.
